Blind Bed Mates
by ForDaLoveOfCuntBoi
Summary: After a night of drinking away a sarrows, The Mole wakes up next to last person he would want to end up in bed with. But will these events lead to friendship, or most likely something more? Rating will probably go up.


How I get my sick kicks

* * *

Note, Nutty is somewhat sane

The Mole groaned as he woke up, the world around him was black, and sighed, he would never know what it would look like when one woke up in the morning, well, from what people had told him, waking up is not fun, especially waking up from a wonderful dream, well the Mole hardly ever dreamed. The Mole groaned, turning over, wanting to fall asleep again, he felt something; it was like a doll, except it was warm, slightly damp. And wasn't fuzzy, instead it was smooth, and smelt sickly sweet.

The mole sat up in bed, and looked around, seeing nothing, god what was happening, the room was dark, his vision was slightly better, but not by a lot, it was blurry, and saw the thing next to him wasn't a doll, but what can possibly a person.

Well, that possibility was confirmed when the object moved and moaned 'Candy', The Mole's eyes widened, he reached down, nudging the thing slightly, "wake up, hey." He said, the person woke up, and smiled.

"Oh, hey Mole."

The Mole gasped, he knew that voice anywhere, Nutty?

"N-nutty?" He asked, shocked, embarrassed, and wondering how the hell this happened. Nutty nodded, he had a smile on his face as if unaffected by the whole thing, the mole inched back from him, Nutty got up.

"Man, last night was fun; you still have a bit of chocolate on you." Nutty said happily, grabbing the mole and licking the slight smidge of chocolate and The Moles cheek, the Mole shrieked in horror, Nutty looked at him, his smile gone. "What's wrong? Don't you remember?"  
"Remember what?" The Mole yelled, then Nutty chuckled.

"Dude, don't you remember you and me where out drinking, then you thought it was a really good idea if you…"

The Mole wasn't listening, well, that was his part to because he has some sort of hearing problem, but didn't really do anything about it, and he really didn't want to know how he ended up in bed with _him_, the last person the Happy Tree Town he wanted to sleep with, it scared him, and how he had chocolate on him.

Thankfully Nutty was over it, but The Mole got enough of how this happened, The Mole was depressed and went out on his usual all-nighters, Nutty just happened to be their drinking the sweetest drink at the bar and they Nutty tried to cheer The Mole up, well, the rest is really self-explanatory, not to mention all the chocolate on the Mole.

Nutty laughed, resting him on Mole's chest, and licking the soft skin, it had a slight hint of strawberry on it. The Mole blushed; pushing Nutty off, Nutty fell back on the bed, looking at the Mole, his smile gone, but no really surprised considering the Mole doesn't remember.

After all, Nutty was aware he wasn't the Mole's favorite person to be around, but none the less, Nutty wanted to be his friend, well, at this rate this turned out better than he expected.

The Mole got out of the bed, and looked around for his jeans, but everything became black when Nutty decided to turn on the light, The Mole really never told anyone that he could see somewhat better in the dark, so there was no reason to yell, it's not like he would find his jeans with the lights off anyway. Nutty got out of bed, and looked around for the Mole's jeans, upon finding them, he gave them to him, The Mole shot him a dirty glance, he knew he was in front him, Nutty simply chuckled, The Mole grabbed his pants and quickly put them on, while the sugar addict stood their naked.

'Can you put some clothes on?" The Mole asked.

"Not like you can see, I could've streaked in town and you never would notice." Nutty chuckled, sitting on the bed.

"Insulting my lack of vision, how nice." Mole said sarcastically

Nutty shrugged, "I never slept with a blind man." Nutty responded casually, the Mole buttoned his pants, and stood there shirtless, looking at Nutty, he can't see him, so he wasn't sure if. "Am I looking at you?"

"Yeah." Nutty said, smiling, but like the Mole knew, he didn't even know what smiling looked like; he could only try to sum up what it looked like by smiling himself.

"Good, I don't want to look like a dmnass and look at the wall and talk like one of those blind man clichés."

Nutty chuckled, "But this whole scenario is somewhat of a cliché."

"What?"

"Well, us waking up naked after a night of drinking and then licking chocolate off of each other, leading to sex and you not remembering but I do."

"But it usually happens between friends, and we're anything but…" The Mole said blankly, feeling around for his sweater, Nutty got up again, grabbing the Mole's lavender sweater for him and handing it to him, The Mole grabbed I, and lifted it over his shoulders and put it on, Nutty simply watched and figured he should get dressed as well because himself being naked while his bed partner was already dressed was kinda awkward, so he got dressed quickly, and placed his usual candy decorations that were real candy on him, Nutty felt his stomach growl, damn he's hungry. Nutty looked at Mole, who already had his glasses on and said, "Yeah, that may be, but who said we can't start, I mean, sure we did some things, maybe we could become closer from this."  
"I'm sorry, but I don't befriend crack addicts." The Mole said blankly as he reached for his cane.

"Oh, so what I have a slight addiction to candy, you don't have to call it crack." Nutty chuckled.

"A slight?" the Mole spat, looking in Nutty's direction, "In case you haven't figured it out, your fucking candy addiction is somewhat similar to crack, I bet you put out just for a quarter for one ball of gum from these damn candy machines."

The Moles eyes widened, he then ran towards the blind man, but like as if the Mole wasn't blind, struck him with his cane, hard enough to where Nutty was on the floor, head hurting like hell.

"Once you learn to adapt to blindness, you sense things you can't do when you see, plus I don't do crack, so by default blind man beats crack head."

Nutty growled, sitting up and looking at the Mole angrily, "Hey, I was just trying to be nice, alright, so I do get a bit out of hand when I eat sugar."

"Can you go a day without that shit" Mole asked.

Nutty didn't respond, and just said, "Listen, you want to go out for breakfast or not?"

"Now you're just avoiding the subject." The Mole said, "And you wonder why I won't be your friend, let alone someone you would end up in bed with." The Mole turned, opening the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nutty stood up, grabbing the Mole's shoulder, the Mole gasped, and then hit Nutty's hand with his cane, Nutty yelped, yanking his hand back.

"I still want to grab breakfast." Nutty laughed. "Come on, aren't you hungry to?"The Mole couldn't lie, he was hungry, his stomach was crawling for food, so he decided to say screw it and grab a bite with him, The Mole turned to look at Nutty and shrugged "Fine, but you're paying."

Nutty laughed, "Alright, big guy." He said jokingly.

The Mole was anything but amused.

* * *

This chapter would be longer, but my computer is having problems again, reviews are appreciated

You're humble fanfiction writer, TGWTF


End file.
